


Second Chances

by JasOlan



Category: Kota Ibushi - Fandom, NJPW, kenny omega - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasOlan/pseuds/JasOlan
Summary: The Golden Lovers have a lot to work through as they leave the arena that night in Sapporo. They discuss their situation and end up sharing their first night together in three years.





	Second Chances

Kenny was still trying to wrap his mind around everything that had just happened as he and Kota made their way back to the hotel in a taxi. They’d left the arena in Sapporo as quickly as they could to avoid any chance of retaliation from the Bullet Club. It all felt so surreal for both of them. Was this all really happening? “Are we going to be okay?” Kenny asked, understandably a bit nervous. “Yeah. I don’t think any of them saw us,” Kota replied as calmly as he could. “I meant you and me, Bu-San.” It took Kota a second to realize what Kenny was talking about.   
“We have so much to work through, but I know that in the end we can be. We can talk more about it in my room. It would probably be safer if you stayed with me tonight.” “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” “I’m honestly not sure, Kenny. I just know that we need to deal with all this sooner rather than later so we can move forward.” “Right,” Kenny agreed. The rest of the cab ride to the hotel was spent quietly holding hands in an effort to calm and reassure.   
Shivering as they stepped out into the frigid night air when they arrived at the hotel, the Golden Lovers made their way to Kota’s room as discretely as they could. “How are you feeling, Ken-Tan?” Kota asked after the door had closed behind them. “A little better,” Kenny answered with a tentative smile as they each took off their jackets. “Good.” Kota gently touched Kenny’s face then took his hand and led him over to the bed where they sat down together. “Today’s been a lot to take in,” he admitted. “Yeah. It has. I’m sorry I forced all this on us.” “The past can’t be undone, Kenny. I can only hope you’ve learned from everything that’s happened.” “I have. I know it won’t be easy to forgive me. Trust me. I’ve spent the past three years trying to find a way to forgive myself. I never should’ve cost you that match against AJ. “   
“You’re right, but there’s no taking that back now. You were my heart, Kenny. You always have been. Why did you have to go and give up what we had like that? For them?” Kota asked, not hiding his disdain for the Bullet Club as he searched Kenny’s eyes for an answer. “I had no other choice. They would’ve abandoned me, and joining the Bullet Club was probably the only way I could escape your shadow and prove that I could make it without you. I didn’t have it in me to stand up to them back then, but I do now,” Kenny said, trying to summon every bit of confidence and courage he could muster. “It felt like you were slipping away from me, and I didn’t want to hold you back anymore,” he continued.   
“When did I ever give you a reason to feel like you were holding me back? You should’ve told me how you were feeling, and we could’ve worked through it together.” “I didn’t know how to tell you, Bu-San. All I wanted was to prove myself.” “If it felt like I was slipping away, it was because you were going somewhere I couldn’t follow. You knew what they were like. You saw what they were doing, how they treated the Japanese fans. My people, Kenny! The same people who practically adopted you as one of their own. There was no way I could be a part of that.” Kenny winced internally as he felt the sting of Kota’s words.   
“I thought once I became leader I could find a way to put the wrong things right and somehow you’d come back to me. They wanted me to attack you that night but I couldn’t do it. I never wanted to hurt you, Bu-San, but I made a bad choice anyway. Maybe that attack was karma finally catching up to me.” Hearing those words made Kota’s heart hurt. “My love, you have to stop torturing yourself like this. Insecurity and anger are poisonous. They do nothing but destroy a person’s soul. You need to let all of that go.” “I really want to,” Kenny nodded in agreement.   
“You know? When you ran out there to help me, it was the first time in a really long time that I felt like someone was truly looking out for me. You didn’t have to do that.” “They were hurting you. I would’ve fought every single one of them to get to you.” Kota took Kenny’s hand in his, the look in his eyes a silent plea. “I love you, you fool. Can’t you see that? Why is it that everyone else in the entire world can see how amazing you are but you?” “I really wish I knew, Bu-San. I love you too,” Kenny replied, beginning to feel that dreaded lump in his throat.   
Kota’s gaze was now heartbreakingly tender as he put his arms around Kenny. “My Ken-Tan. I never stopped loving you or believing in you. This isn’t you. The man I’ve known and loved for ten years is stronger than this. Can we just make all this pain go away? I’m so sick and tired of hurting. We used to be able to make time stop when we were together. That’s all I want.” Kenny reached up and caressed Kota’s cheek. “I don’t want to hurt anymore either, Ibutan. I’m through running from what I feel and who I really am.” His eyes were now locked on Kota’s, and they both began to tremble as their eyes met. This time they weren’t trembling as a result of being sad or upset. The trembling was now from the once familiar feeling of nervous anticipation.   
“God, if this happens tonight, there will be no turning back,” the thought raced through both their minds. “Would you be willing to give us a second chance?” Kenny asked, trying his hardest to keep anxiety at bay. “I’m willing to take a chance on us again, but I need to know that I’m not just seeing what I want to see and hearing what I want to hear. I need to know that this is real, Ken-Tan,” Kota replied, trying to keep his own nerves in check. “I know it’ll take time, but I can prove it and I will. Nothing has truly felt right without you by my side.” “This is crazy.” “Love isn’t always logical, Bu-San, but it’s worth fighting for and so are we.”  
Kota took a second to think then looked at Kenny with a renewed sense of faith. “We always said we’d change the world one day. Let’s give it another shot.” Kenny could feel his heart swell with joy and restored hope. “Ken-Tan?” Kota asked sweetly. “Yeah?”   
“Kiss me.” Kenny responded with a loving kiss then whispered softly in Kota’s ear. “I lost you once. I promise I won’t put us through that again.” “Nervous?” Kenny asked as their eyes met again and he saw that sweet smile he’d always loved. “No,” Kota replied with a look that instantly made Kenny’s blood race.  
Nervous anticipation then gave way to sudden heat as they lay back on the bed, kissing. Kota’s lips were now on Kenny’s neck as his hands moved to the hem of his t-shirt. Kenny sighed involuntarily as he felt Kota’s hands on his skin. He held the kiss as Kota straddled him. “Let’s see if we can make time stop again,” Kota said with that devilish little grin which had always been Kenny’s weakness. “Yes,” he replied, his heart racing a mile a minute. Kenny sat up and both their t-shirts ended up on the floor. Laying back on the bed, his hands were in Kota’s hair as Kota’s lips found their way to his neck again.  
It had been years since Kenny had felt like this. All he could do was give in as Kota undid his jeans and took them off him. Kota couldn’t keep his eyes off the man he loved, lying on the bed, now completely nude. “When will you ever see how beautiful you really are?” he asked, smoothing a stray lock of blonde curls away from Kenny’s eyes. “Your turn, Bu-San,” Kenny replied, staring hungrily into Kota’s eyes as he moved him onto his back. Kota giggled playfully in response. “Is this what you wanted?” Kenny asked, his hand softly touching Kota’s face. “Yes, I want this. I want you,” Kota replied, his breathing slowly beginning to pick up speed.  
He sat up and kissed Kenny back. “You’ve really come back to me.” The emotion was crystal clear in Kenny’s voice as he said those words in between kisses that had both of them completely at each other’s mercy. He gently laid Kota back down and made short work of his jeans. Kenny couldn’t deny the rush of adrenaline he felt looking at his beloved Ibutan who lay there reaching for him. His entire body ached from the desire and all consuming joy coursing through him at that moment. He gently ran a hand through Kota’s hair and whispered softly in his ear. “You just relax, Bu-san. We’ll make time stop again. I promise.”  
Kota closed his eyes and sighed as he felt Kenny’s hands slowly move further down his body. In all thirty-five years of his life, no one else ever had or ever could have the effect Kenny Omega had on him. A soft gasp escaped from him as Kenny’s hands found the part of him that ached the most with desire. Kenny lavished Kota with sensuous kisses as his hand moved up and down in gentle but firm strokes. He reveled in the glorious feeling of Kenny’s kiss and touch. When it felt like his heart might break right through his chest, Kota gave every bit as good as he got, repaying Kenny the same way with worshipful attention and devastating skill, causing him to grip the sheets in response.   
Kenny could feel all tension and stress slowly leave him as Kota made a trail of kisses down his chest and abdomen. For years he’d missed kissing those soft, pillowy lips, and now they were taking his mind, body, and soul over the edge with each agonizingly slow kiss. He ran his hand through Kota’s shaggy dark hair and closed his eyes as every up and down movement of Kota’s lips brought him closer to the brink of total oblivion. The next thing Kenny new, he was lying on his front.   
Now kneeling on the bed, Kota gently drew Kenny into a loving embrace before grabbing a hand full of his blonde curls and tugging a little to expose his neck. “I love you, Bu-San,” Kenny sighed as Kota sweetly kissed his neck. “I love you too, my love,” Kota replied with a little kiss on Kenny’s cheek. Kenny trembled as he felt Kota’s hand move down his body and close around him, stroking again. “Do you want me to take you all the way?” Kota asked, planting a sweet kiss on Kenny’s jawline. “Yes. Take me,” Kenny replied, nearly breathless.   
Kota continued to stroke with one hand as he gently pressed Kenny back against him with the other. Kenny leaned over a little and held onto the headboard to steady himself so he wouldn’t collapse onto the bed. He let out a low groan as Kota took him, sinking in slowly and deeply. All either of them could do was give in to sensation and searing heat. This time with Kota was what Kenny had been craving so badly during their time apart. The intimacy of the entire experience was almost more than his heart could handle as he completely surrendered himself to love and passion.  
With every movement, Kota could feel himself getting closer to falling apart at the seams as he gradually lost control. Sense of time and space were now non existent as Kenny felt himself falling faster and faster, now gripping the headboard for dear life. Kota held him tightly as it felt like his soul had left his body for a split second then came right back. His movements were now merciless and erratic as he brought his lover over the edge with him, causing Kenny to gasp, completely losing himself.  
Their bodies now weak from exhaustion, they laid back down on the bed, holding each other close. “We did it. We made time stop again,” Kota smiled, tears welling up in his eyes. “Yeah. We did,” Kenny agreed. “Swear you’ll never leave me again,” Kota pleaded. Kenny gently caressed Kota’s cheek and kissed his forehead, reassuring him. “I won’t leave you again. I’m yours, Bu-San. I’ve always been yours. I honestly don’t know how I was able to survive the last three years but from now on, I want this forever.” “So do I, my Ken-tan. So do I.” Sweet kisses then led to sweet dreams as the Golden Lovers fell asleep in each other’s arms, both their hearts safe and sound and at peace.


End file.
